Someone Out There
by Inah
Summary: Moving on and letting go is not easy. For Alexandria, those are the hardest things a person could do in life and she never thought she would have to do it. . . until the tragedy happened. OC, Orton, Cena, Trish, HHH, McMahons and other WWE Superstars.
1. Prologue

**Here is another fic from me and as always, I disclaim. I do not own anyone associated and affiliated with the WWE. Enjoy!**

**_Prologue._**

I opened the door and saw nothing but a little envelope. There was not a return address, which was really weird. Holding the envelope was already starting to make me feel agitated. Even more so when I saw my name and address written on it.

The wise person should not open it. The wise person should still not be holding this. The wise person should have just ripped it and put it on the bin. The wise person should have been back to her apartment by now.

So I opened it. . .

At the age of twenty seven, there's really nothing to lose. I have lost him, so there really is nothing of me. So why bother being the wise person when the person that you care about the most is gone?

Inside the envelope was a photograph. It's a photograph of me and him. We we're smiling and we looked very happy. I remember that day fully. It was both our day off and we were both very excited about it. It's rarely for us to have day offs you see. I know, we work together and everything, but a day off is different. In work, we work. We can't even talk to each other most of the time because we are both busy. So that day, we went to Disneyland in Orlando. I know it was childish, but we wanted to enjoy ourselves and by god we did. We went to every ride you could imagine and spent the day as if we were five year olds.

I miss those kind of days that we had. How I miss him. I do not know if this going to be good for me, but I don't care. I need to see him. I need to talk to him. I miss Shane.


	2. Where I Belong

**Chapter One.**

**_Where I Belong._**

****

I'm sitting at my sofa and flicking through the TV channels endlessly. There's not a fucking thing on and it pisses me off. You see, I'm not sure what I'm looking for or if I'm looking for anything at all. I do not know anything really. I haven't known anything for three months to be honest nor have I done anything in three months. I'm not usually like this. I've always been a sensible woman but I guess everything changes, right?

After twenty more minutes of flicking through all the channels and not setting up on one, I heard my phone ring. I just left it as it is and pretended invisible, but the person calling me was not to be fooled. He knows me more than anyone else in the world and sometimes, or should I say most of the time is not really good for me.

"Alex baby, it's John. You already know that I know you're there and I just wish you would talk to me. You know I'm always here for you and I really hope you won't ever forget that. I miss you baby. Talk soon."

That's probably the millionth time that I've heard that Boston accent for the last three months. I know he's there and everything, but I want to be alone you know? I just want to be on my own, figure everything out. Move on, as people say.

I got on with the day not doing a single thing again. I haven't washed my clothes for weeks and I'm happy that all the clothes I haven't worn before, due to excessive shopping are being used now. As I headed to bed, I heard a ring from my mobile phone. I looked at the screen and saw the name of the person that I don't want to talk to at the moment, but I need to, I have to.

I let out a huge sigh before I answered my phone, "H. . hey."

"Good evening Alexandria, I'm sorry to call this late but I needed to get to you. I've been calling you the past few. ."

"I know Vince. I.. I just wanted to be alone." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Alexandria, but you need to come back. The company needs you. I know it's hard for you, but it's also hard for everyone else here." he sighed.

It's weird to talk about something like this to your boss you know. I mean, yes, he's family, but it's just weird to have a heart to heart talk to Vince McMahon. It's just too freakin' weird.

"Vince, can you give me sometime to think about this? I will give you a call tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then. And Alexandria?"

"Yes?"

"I know he misses you as much as you miss him." he said, then he's gone.

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? He can't just say something like that and hang up. That's the thing about McMahons. They just say something and leave you to figure it out yourself. That's not really nice of them, right?

So now, I can't sleep. I'm still figuring out what Vince meant by that. I need help and there are two people that I can really talk to right now. I know both are still awake but one is more sensible than the other in times like this. So I called Trish.

"Lexie honey." Trish said, music blaring on the background. "Thank god you called."

"Hey Ish."

"Babe, I really am glad that you called." she said as the music that was blaring earlier on faded.

"Thanks Ish. I'm sorry I've been, um. . well, I wanted to be alone." I sighed.

"I understand, but you could have answered your phone for at least once, you know." she said, sadness in her voice.

"I really am sorry Ish."

"It's okay, at least we're talking now." said Trish. I can only imagine my best friend smiling. "So what's up babe?"

"Well, um, Vince called and I don't know what to do Tricia."

"Well babe, you already know what I'm going to say." she sighed. "I just hope that you'll come back you know. John and I, there's nothing more that we want than for you to come back."

"He called again this morning, John I mean, but I can't answer. I've got too much to apologize to him, you know. It's not fair on him." I sighed.

"Oh honey, you know John is just there for you. He'll never, ever want you to apologize to him because you did nothing wrong. He cares for you."

"I know, and I just don't know why I haven't talked to him. The person who's always been there other than you."

"Well, it's never too late you know."

"You're right Tricia." I said.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Girl, you know me too well." I sighed.

"I sure do." she laughed. "Right babe, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye babe." I said before I hung up.

So I have decided. I will go back. Go back to where I was supposed to be months ago. Where my friends are, where the people who love me are. The only place that will make me happy and will help me move on. It will be hard I know, but no one said it was going to be easy. Going back there will bring back all the memories but going back there is the only way that I'm going to forget. That I might see him again. That I might see Shane again. I need to go back there. With Trish and John, Steph, Paul and everyone else. Go back to my work. To my fans. Where I belong.


	3. Because You Need To Go Home

**_Chapter 2._**

**_Because You Need To Go Home._**

I woke up twenty minutes before five as my flight is at six in the morning. As soon as I finished talking to Trish last night, she booked my flight. She called me and said that my flight is at six. She said she wanted to see me as soon as possible so she got the earliest flight for me. What a bitch. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but she knows I'm not a morning person and waking up early is my worst nightmare. I just don't know why she did not think of that. I quickly had a shower and got ready before I packed up some clothes. I don't need much and besides, I'm going to go shopping anyway.

While I was waiting outside my apartment for a taxi, all eyes were on me and it was freakin' unbelievable. People we're showing pity, which I did not appreciate. I hate them. I know, you're probably thinking that I'm ungrateful, but whatever. I didn't ask for their pity. I certainly do not want it. They're just trying to tell me that I'm a weak person. You know what? Screw them. I don't need those kind of people in my life.

As I hollered for a taxi, I saw a very familiar black mustang coming towards me. It was too fast and for a second I thought it was going to hit me, but it didn't. It just stopped in front of me and the person who I wasn't ready to see yet appeared in front of me.

"You wanted a taxi?" the brown haired man inside the car asked.

I swallowed hard and rubbed my eyes hoping that I was just hallucinating, but I wasn't. "J. . John, why are you here?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice of me to come and pick you up." The Doctor of Thuganomics said with a slight shrug, "Wait, you don't want me here?" he asked as his blue orbs showed sadness.

"John, it's not like that.." I sighed. "It's not that I don't want you here, it's just hard for me to see you again, you know."

"I'm sorry Lex, I just wanted to help."

"Oh John, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I'm just, well. . It's really hard for me you know and I'm the one who should be sorry for not answering your calls and. . ."

"Lexie, just get in. We can talk about these things later. We'll be late for our flight." John grinned.

As I saw those dimples, I couldn't help but to smile. Here was John Cena, who really loves me and I'm pushing him away from me. I must be some kind of a weirdo, right?

"Alex come on!" John shouted at me as he picked up my suitcase and put it at the back of his car.

"S. . sorry." I stuttered as I quickly got in his car.

Our ride to the airport was as silent as can be. Silence wasn't really mine and John's thing. We hated sharing silence, this is the first time that we don't know what to say to each other, but I guess everything changes. This is a thing I don't want to change though. I won't let my stupidity ruin the things that I still have.

"John, I really am sorry." I told him, breaking the silence that was starting to engulf us.

He looked at me with his lovely blue orbs and gave me a smile, showing his beautiful dimples yet again, "Lex, I understand, ok? Just don't do it again. I. . I just don't like not talking to you. It's just weird not to talk to you for like, what? Three months."

"I know, that's why I'm sorry. I mean, I don't blame you for anything that happened to me and him, but it's just really weird to talk to you after everything." I said as he focused his view on the road again.

"We'll talk about this later Alexandria, ok?" John said, still his eyes fixed on the road.

"Okay." I replied quietly.

The majority of the ride to the airport was of course silent, but it didn't take us long to get there as John is one of the fastest drivers I know. Thank god there wasn't any police on about. When we reached the airport, Blake, a friend of John was waiting for us there. He was there to take John's mustang and look after it till god knows when.

"Seriously John, why didn't we just take a cab and you could've just left your car at your house?" I told him as we made our way inside after we said our goodbyes to Blake.

"To be honest, I don't know." he shrugged.

"Typical." I said, shaking my head.

"Excuse me?" John said with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I stutter Felix?" I said with a smirk.

"Shut up and get ready, our flight's soon."

"Flight 207 to Boston, Massachusetts is now boarding." the speaker said.

Now that shocked me. I thought we were going to Texas? To where Trish and everybody were? Why are we going to Boston? What is going on? I looked at my side, where John was, but he wasn't there anymore. I tried to look for him and he was already at the desk. He had my suitcase and was already waiting for me. I sent him a glare as I made my way to the desk.

"Good morning Miss. I have already seen your passport and visa and you can go through." the blonde haired lady in the desk told me.

"You what? But my passport's in here." I said as I looked through my bag, but my passport wasn't there. I looked at John and he was holding my passport, with a grin. God damn motherfucker.

"Miss, would you mind going through now because there's a big queue behind you now." the blonde lady said as politely as possible.

The lady in the desk told the person behind me to come through and didn't leave me any choice but to go to where John was. I smiled at her as politely as possible and mouthed a sorry to the people behind me. I gave John a deathly glare before I went inside the plane, being closely followed by him.

"Sorry for not telling you, I was seriously going to but . ."

"John! Seriously? What the fuck were you thinking? And why didn't you tell me?" I said as I smacked him in the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" he whined.

"Ohh, shut up! You freakin' deserved that!"

"I'm sorry okay?"

"Okay, fine." I sighed. "Just tell me next time if you're going to do something like this."

"Alright, I promise." John said, grinning.

"Why are we going to Massachusetts anyway?" I asked him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you need to go home."


	4. Stop Running Away From Everything

_**Chapter 3. **_

_**Stop Running Away From Everything.**_

John is really a goddamn motherfucker. Why would he do that to me and not tell me? He can't just take me to Massachusetts without telling me. This is so unfair of him! He's going to pay and so will Trish. I bet she's involved in this little scheme. What friends I've got.

"Come on Lex, you can't just ignore me forever." the motherfucker pouted.

"Sure can." I told him, still not making eye contact.

"Look at me."

"No."

"Please."

"No and shut up."

"Lexie, pleaseeeee?"

"No Felix. Just shut up and go to hell." I said sternly, now finally looking at him.

The motherfucker smiled then, and said, "That isn't nice Alexandria."

"What isn't? Last time I checked, you deserve it." I retorted.

Ignoring the last thing I said the motherfucker replied, "First of all, you called me Felix and we both know that's a sin and you told me to go to hell. We're Catholics and I believe we don't say that to each other because it's evil."

"Oh, just go fuck yourself Cena. I can call you Felix whenever I want to, whether you like it or not and I believe you don't even go to fucking church anymore." I snorted.

"Fine, I give up. But will you just please talk to me?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now dumbass?"

"Come on Lex, you know what I mean."

"Okay okay. I just. . I just don't get why you didn't even tell me about this." I sighed.

"Because I know you wouldn't come. Lexie, it wont be that bad you know."

I just looked at his blue eyes and I know that John was telling the truth. Everything is going to be okay. "Alright."

"That's my girl." he grinned. "So we good now, yeah? No more tantrums?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"So Vince called you?" John said as the mood turned into a serious one.

"Y. .ye. .yeah." I stuttered.

Knowing everything about me, John knows what exactly on my mind. "He cares." he said as he pulled me into a big hug.

"I know, but I can't face him or Linda. John, not even Paul and Steph."

"You have to baby."

"I know, but I just can't!" I said, remembering everything as tears started to fill up my eyes.

John sighed. "Shhhh. Everything's gonna be fine." he said as he hugged my tighter.

"John?" I said as I looked up to those gorgeous blue eyes. Just seeing those eyes make you melt and those dimples? Need I say more?

"Yes baby?"

"Thanks for everything. I mean, I know you're only brining me to Massachusetts because you know it will be good for me. I know you do but I was just shocked you know? I mean, I didn't expect it and you know me."

"I know you moody girl." John laughed slightly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"It will all be fine, yeah? And the family misses you babe. Especially mom. She always asks about you but I just don't say anything in case I say the wrong thing. Everyone there just misses you and I thought it would be really nice if you pay them a visit."

"I know." I sighed. "And I miss everyone as well, but since you know what happened, it was just really weird to be there or maybe I was just scared, but all I know is I never wanted to be there anymore after everything."

"But everyone there loves you. And you belong there." John whispered.

"John. ."

"Lex, can I be honest with you?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Okay, this is going to sound really mean of me, but you know I love you and you're one of the most important people in my life."

"Yeahh. ." I said, wanting to know where he's getting at.

"Lexie, it's just that, you need to stop running away from everything, from your problems, your fears and demons because Lexie, you won't get over them unless you face them." John said, looking straight into my eyes.

To be honest, I can't believe John is telling me all of this. Not knowing what to do, I just stared back at him, still not believing this is happening. "John, how dare you? How dare you say those things when you haven't even fucking experienced half of the bullshit I have been through in my life? You're such a fucking asshole. I can't believe this." I said as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Lexie, I'm not saying this to be an asshole. I'm saying this because I love you."

"John, please, just. . just leave me alone." I said, merely above a whisper.

He just stared at me for a moment before doing what I asked him to. Sitting on my own, I looked at the clouds outside and thought about what John said. It was hard to believe for my part, but he has a point. I never realised what I'm doing until now. John is right, I walk away from everything. I don't face my problems. I'm an idiot.

"Hey folks, this is Allan Gallagher your pilot. I just want to inform everyone we will be landing in Boston, Massachusetts in about five minutes. So fasten your seatbelts folks and I hope you enjoy your stay in Boston."

I just sat there, waiting for the plane to land. I don't know where John is, probably somewhere at the back, but all I know is that I owe him another apology. I spoke before thinking and it wasn't really a clever move from me. I feel so stupid now. Very very stupid. As the plane was landing, I let the tears that were filling up my eyes fall freely.

I need to face my problems. My fears and demons. I need to face them all, because as John said, I can't just keep running away from everything.


	5. We Missed You

_**Chapter 4. **_

_**We Missed You.**_

As we landed at Boston, it was John's time to give me the "silent treatment". I don't blame him. I called him a fucking asshole after all, I know he didn't mind me saying that, but the fact that I told him that he hasn't experienced half the bullshit I've been through in my life was just not right. John has always been there for me through every single thing and I just shouldn't have said that. He's the one person who went through all the bullshit with me, through absolutely everything. I'm a bitch, right?

Even though he's giving me the silent treatment, John is still nothing but a gentleman. He still carried my luggage and everything. I did nothing but to stare at him the whole time because if I said sorry, he won't speak anyway and if he did, I know he'll just forgive me and I don't deserve to be forgiven. I just followed him and thank god no one came to us. As we reached the car park, I saw two very familiar faces that I've missed so much. The grin in their faces made me feel good.

"Sean! Matt!" I shouted as I ran up to them, leaving John behind.

"Lexie!" Matt said as he gave me a big hug, followed by Sean.

"I missed you guys!" I blurted out as I hugged them both once again.

"So did we baby girl. How have you been?" Sean asked.

"I've been better." I said as I gave him a smile.

When John had reached us, he just gave his two brothers a nod before going to the trunk of the car and loaded our suitcases.

"I see, another argument?" Matt said as he gave me a knowing smile.

I nodded and tried to smile, but I couldn't, a frown came out instead. "And it's my fault."

"You know he'll get over it. It's John we're talking about here. You know he can't resist a certain Alexandria. I mean, look at you." Sean grinned as he tried to lighted up the mood.

"How I love you guys." I smiled. "Wait, where's Dan and Steve?"

"At home. They've missed you. . Hell, we all have. Every time John comes home, Ma asks for you." said Matt.

"I'm sorry guys it's just. ." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"We understand." Sean said as he pulled me into another hug. "God you've grown a lot."

"Shut up!" I said as I playfully smacked him.

"But still feisty." Matt laughed before receiving a smack of course from yours truly as well.

We looked at each other as we heard the car door close loudly. "Ohhh, a certain Cena is not in a good mood." Sean said.

"Yeah and we better go before we get shouted at." Matt said before he quickly went to the driver's seat.

"You want to sit by moody ass over there? Or at the front?" asked Sean.

"It's ok. I'll just sit by John." I smiled.

"Okay then." he said as we took our places in the car.

The ride home was awkwardly silent to start with, except for the small talks the two other Cena's were making to stop the awkwardness, but it didn't work. John even wasn't in the mood to talk to his brothers and it's all my fault. I feel really guilty and helpless not knowing what to do. I guess I need to talk to him and the sooner, the better.

"John I'm sorry." I said as I looked straight up to him.

John just looked straight back at me then, his eyes showing no expression at all. He didn't say a word, he just stared back, not long after he looked out of the window. It hurt me that John didn't want to talk to me and it hurts a lot that I've hurt him.

As I looked at Sean who was looking back at me with pity in his eyes, and to Matt who was looking at me through the rear view mirror of the car, his eyes showing the same emotion as Sean. It makes me feel good that this people care for me and then I realised, the people on the streets who look at me with me pity, who are most probably my fans, actually do care for me. They show pity because they care, not because they want to tell me I'm weak. Now I have realised that I am really a bitch. I moan and bitch at everything when people actually do care about me. I am so stupid.

As Sean opened his mouth to say something, I looked at him and shook my head. I know he is going to tell John off for ignoring me. I know that he's going to defend me, but I don't deserve it. Giving me a knowing smile, Sean just nodded and turned to look in front.

As you have probably guessed. The rest of the journey was silent. No one spoke at all and I couldn't wait for us to reach our destination. Not long after though, we have reached the Cena's home and waiting for us were the parents, Dan and Steve.

As I stepped out of the car, Matt put a hand on my shoulder. This guy knows how I feel right now. Hell, all the Cena's know what I feel every single time. As I contemplated as to whether start walking towards them or not, Dan and Steve ran up to us, each giving me a very tight hug. Steve's hug was to tight that I couldn't even breath.

"Steve. . I. . can't. . breath." I said, breathlessly.

"I'm sorry baby girl." he said as his cheeks turned bright red.

"It's ok." I smiled at him and looked at the other Cenas standing in front of me. They had smiles on their faces and for a second all my worries were gone. God, how I love these guys.

"What's up with Johnny boy here?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, what's up bro?" Steve asked his brother.

No one needed to answer them though. As we stayed quiet, they instantly knew that it was something to do with me.

"God, you two aren't little kids anymore. We don't have to give you sweets to talk, do we?" John's dad grinned as he and Carol approached us.

"I've missed you guys." Carol beamed at us.

I looked at the ground as I heard those voices. I didn't know what to do, nor what to say. I just want to run away, go somewhere else. But I remembered what started mine and John's argument. I need to stop running away. I've got to face everything. I've got to face them.

I looked up and saw John greet his parents with a hug each and felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was Dan. "It will be okay." he whispered as he kissed the side of my head.

Before I could reply, someone held my hand. "Do I get a hug?" Carol asked.

I looked at Dan, who has now removed his hand off my shoulder. He sent me a smile before he started a conversation with his brothers.

"I. ." I started to say, not knowing what to do. "Of course, Ma." I said as I gave her a hug and broke down to tears.

"We missed you Alexandria Elaine Cena." John Sr. said as he pulled me and Carol, who has now started to cry, into a hug.


	6. Too Comfortable To Let Go

_**Chapter 5. **_

_**Too Comfortable To Let Go.**_

Hearing John Sr. call me that again made me stop crying and look at him. I seriously was shocked. I didn't expect him to say that. Carol has also stopped crying and was looking at me. I looked at the Cena brothers and they were also staring at me, even John. Everyone was waiting for my reaction. I'm sure everyone thinks I will freak out any minute now, even I think I'm going to freak out soon but I refused myself to do that. I promised myself I am not going to make any scenes when I arrive here, and I'm not. All I need to do is to stop this awkward stare-fest that's happening right now.

"I. . well, can we. . uhh. . can we go inside now because it's getting a little, um, chilly here." I lied, as I hugged myself and pretend to shiver to cause effect. I know I'm a good liar, but to Cena's I'm not. I'm just a mediocre liar to them. It's like, they can see through me and they love pointing it out, but this time, no one was gave a smart ass comment, shows how awkward the situation we're in. 

Steve quickly nodded and came over to us. "I'll show Lexie her room. . I mean, I know she knows where her room is, since it's her room, but I want to show it to her in case she has forgotten, but of course she hasn't, it's her room, right? I mean. ."

"Motherfucker! Can this be more awkward? I'm sorry but Dad, don't call Lexie that again. We all know she isn't comfortable with that, hell, none of us are! For the years we waited Alexandria to come home and now she is with us, I don't want her to walk away again because we screw up by saying something like that. We all know we want her here and it would be nice if none of us make her leave." Dan said, which made us all speechless. Even John Sr. and Carol, who are expected to scold Dan for his language. But no one talked.

". . And you Jonathan, Alex already said sorry, what the fuck else is your problem? Do you want her to beg for your forgiveness? Come on bro, you've been moaning for months about her stopping talking to you and now that she does, you ignore her. What the hell is wrong with you man?" Dan asked John, with his strong Boston accent, while none of us had anything to say, still. "Right, so I'm going inside now since everyone has turned mute." he said as he started to make his way inside the house. "Oh and Lexie?"

"Yeah?" I asked, surprised that I managed to say something.

"Glad to have you back baby girl." Dan winked at me, before making his way again to the house.

I swallowed hard as I still couldn't believe Dan said all of that. Sure I was overjoyed for the fact that he's glad to have me back, but did he just scolded John and Carol? I've never expected to witness something like this, especially from Dan. The dude did prove me wrong. 

"I'm sorry I said that Alex. It just slipped. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward . ." John Sr. apologized.

"It's okay." I said as gave him a small smile.

"Well, we're going inside now. You can come with us if you want baby." Carol said.

"No. . I'll just, well, erm. . I need to talk to John first." I smiled at her.

Carol nodded then and said 'okay' before she and John Sr. made their way inside the house.

Seeing their parents make their way inside the house, Matt, Steve and Sean followed quickly after, leaving John on his own, just a couple of metres away from me. As I saw the three enter the house, I breathe hard before I made my way to John. He was still staring at the house and didn't even notice me approach him.

"Johnny." I whispered, touching his arm.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Listen John, I really am sorry for saying that. I didn't mean to say it. . I was just. ."

And with that, John pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head, "It's okay." he whispered, "I didn't mean to be moody either. That's your job." he said with a small laugh.

"Felix!" I exclaimed, hitting his chest playfully, but didn't let go of his hug. It was too comfortable to let go. 

"I love you baby." he whispered, hugging me tighter, to the point where I nearly couldn't breathe, but like I said, it's too comfortable for me to let go. It'll just be stupid to do that. 

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"By the way, you do know that it's really hot in here, right?" he laughed.

"Ohh shut up!" I said, smacking his chest once again.

"Right, come on. I'm jet lagged and I need some sleep yo."

"Fine fine." I laughed as we made our way inside the house.

As we entered the house, I was shocked to see that everything is still at the same place. Nothing has changed. Everything is the same and it feels good to be here again. In fact, it feels right to be here. John is right. I really do belong here.

"Alex honey, can you rest at John's room at the meantime? Because I need to clean your room first." Carol said with a smile.

"Sure." I told Carol politely with a smile, before turning to John and smirked, "That will be fun." 

"Mom! Is that really necessary?" John whined.

"Yes it is. Is there a problem Jonathan?" Carol asked her son.

"Of course Ma! Lexie's way too annoying."

"Quit whining John!" Carol said.

"I'm not whining!" he said, obviously whining. 

"I'll go to Jonathan's room now. I need a shower." I said, purposely calling him Jonathan to annoy him.

"You just didn't call me that." John said sternly.

"Too late Jonathan." I winked, and with that said, I ran for my dear life to John's room.


	7. The People That I Love

_**Chapter 6. **_

_**The People That I Love.**_

I opened the door and went straight to the window. I opened the curtains and the sunlight quickly engulfed John's room. I laughed at him as he pulled his duvet over him. Lazy bastard. He's always been like this, John. Growing up, I always had to deal with his laziness. I was always his alarm clock, you see. I always woke him up in the morning, always annoyed him.

"Wake up Johny boy!" I laughed as I pulled his duvet away from him. How I love annoying him.

"Shut up. I'm still tired." he whined as he tried to pull his duvet back over him.

"You're always tired Cena." I exclaimed, this time completely snatching his duvet away from him. See, I always win.

"Ughh!" he moaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Come on Jonathan, stop being such a lazy ass and wake up."

"Alright, alright!" he yawned.

"That's my boy." I giggled as he gave me a glare.

"Just give me five more minutes and I'll be up."

"Nooooooooooo." I pouted at him, making him sigh and get up. Another thing about John is that he can't resist my pout. Only mine and no one else's.

"Someone's excited." he teased as he instructed me to sit beside him on his bed.

"Maybe." I grinned at him.

"I'm happy for you baby girl. I always knew you're strong." John told he as he pulled me into a hug and kissed the side of my head. I truly love John. He's definitely one of my favourite people in the world.

"Thanks John."

"Anytime." he grinned.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"You smell. Can you please go have a shower now?" I pouted. Not long after though, I was in a laughing fit as he attempted to raise his left eyebrow.

"I see. Fine, be like that." he said as he tried his best to sound hurt. Now girls, John is a really good actor and I could have believed him right there, but I know him too much to be fooled.

"What do you mean? I'm always like this." I smirked at him as I stood up. "Ma said you need to hurry up. Breakfast will be ready soon." And with that said, I left John's room.

As I made my way to the living room, I saw Dan and Steve bickering. . again. I just watched them go at each other. You know, it's nice to see them again bicker just because I haven't seen them bicker in a long time. Hell, I haven't seen them both in a long time and it's great to see them all again. The entire Cena family. They all know what I'm going through and didn't even bother asking about it because they know that it will just make me feel upset. It was only a matter of time before I let them know of my presence because they were already on the floor, battling for the remote. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Dan and Steve are fighting just because of the damn remote control.

"Guys, come on. This is my last day here and you two are bickering?" I pouted at them. See, it only doesn't work on John, it also works at Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean. Hell, it ever works on the parents.

"Sorry baby girl. We'll stop now." Dan smiled at me.

"Thanks bro."

"So, Jonathan still being a lazy ass?" Matt asked.

"Uh huh. You bet he is."

"God, when will that guy change?" Dan said.

"Probably never." answered Matt.

"Probably never what?" John asked with a raised eyebrow as he entered the living room.

"Breakfast ready!" Carol shouted from the kitchen and with that, the Cena's raced to the kitchen. Phew! Saved by the mother!

John and I were in charge of cleaning the dishes. It's our last day with the Cenas and we are in charge of the dishes. Awesome I know. Noticed the sarcasm yet my dears? I hope so. As we finished washing the precious dirty dishes, John and I went straight to the living room only to see the Cena family talking and laughing together. Good times. It's too bad I need to leave the people that I love, the Cena family to be with the other people that I love.


	8. Welcome Back

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Welcome Back**_

As John and I reached our hotel for the next show, I contemplated on whether to step out of his rental car or not. Am I ready to face everyone yet? Am I ready to answer everyone's questions about everything? I'm sure everyone will just ask the same question. How am I, how am I coping and everything like that. Thinking of everyone asking me those questions makes me sick and tired of it already.

"You planning to go out of there or not?" John asked as he opened the car door for me.

Lowering my sunglasses from my eyes I just looked at John and shook my head. I wanted to go back home already.

John looked at me and sighed. "Come on Lexie, you can't stay in there forever."

"John, I want to go back home." I pouted.

"Lexie, no. We're here and you're going to get out of there."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I will. ." he started to say then smirked when looked the other way. Surely there was someone approaching? "Talk to her man, she said she wants to go home already." Yes, there was someone and not long after, I found out that that someone is Paul. . with Randy Orton.

"You're not going to get out of there?" Paul asked as John and Randy started their own conversation.

Their supposed to be best friends. Randy and John. I don't know what John sees in Randy you know. The guys such a bastard. He thinks he's all that. As he said, he's god's gift to women. God's gift to women my ass. The guys not even hot one bit. He's just a pathetic human being that I've hated since I've first met him.

"Hey, you listening to me?"

"Sorry Paul."

"So, you're going out there?"

"No."

"Lexie. ."

"Paul. ."

"Come on, just get the hell out of there."

"Fine." I pouted as started getting out of the car.

As I got out, Paul enveloped me into a very big hug. "God, I missed you Lexie."

"Missed you too Paul." I smiled and hugged him back. How I love Paul. He's like a big brother to me. "Where's Steph?"

"Inside. She can't wait to see you, you know." he smiled.

"Me neither."

"So, shall we go inside now?" I asked him but loud enough for John and Randy to hear.

"Yeah." John answered before Paul could.

"Take Lexie's bags you two." Paul instructed John and Randy as the two guys groaned.

"She hates me, why should I take her bag?" Orton whined.

"Randy. . don't start man." John tried to warn him, but it was too late. My blood's already boiling and I hate Randy more now. Freakin' bastard.

"Well, you know what Randy, screw you. I can take my own bags thank you very much." I sneered at him before I made my way back to the rental car. "Freakin' bastard." I muttered as I took my first bag off the car.

"Lex., I'll just get them for you." John whispered as he took my suitcase off me.

"No John. I can take care of it."

"Alexandria put that down." Paul ordered me. It wasn't going to work though. I wanted to show Randy the bastard that I don't need his help.

"No Paul."

"I'll just get your other suitcase then?" John asked me. At least he knows that Paul and him are never going to win.

"Nahh, I'll just come back for it later." I told him, then I made my way inside the hotel.

"Good job man. Now I'm going to need to kill you." Paul told Randy as I walked away.

As I entered the hotel, I didn't quite know what to do. I don't know which room I am in and I can't exactly ask which room Steph or Trish is because I know they'd be under another name. As someone tapped me in the back, I quietly thanked god, but when I saw who it was, my blood boiled like crazy again.

"What do you want?" I asked him bitterly.

"Lexie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it." Randy said. You know, his eyes looked sincere but it's Randy Orton. I just hate the guy and don't trust him at all.

"Sure you did not." I snorted.

"I just got caught up with the moment. Why do you hate me anyway?" he asked.

Looking at him straight into the eye just made me hate him more. "Randy, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know why I hate you so much but I just do. Since the moment I saw you, I hated your guts."

"Wow, that's. . I don't know, am I just that hateable?"

"I don't know. Maybe not, but you are to me." I sighed and headed off. As I made my way to the elevators, I asked myself why do I hate Randy. The guy hasn't done anything wrong, I just hated him since the day I set eyes on him. I know it's wrong but I can't really do anything about it.

Hearing a ding from the elevator, I grinned as I saw my best friend walk out of it. I didn't even have the time to say anything because she instantly tackled me to the ground. "Oh my god Lexieeeee! I missed you so much girl, I thought you were never going to come back but you're now so yayy!"

"Trishy.. I missed you too but can we just get off the ground first babe?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry honey, I was just excited to see you." Trish blushed as she got up.

"It's ok. God I missed you." I said as I hugged her.

"So did I biatch. Why have you gone AWOL anyway? Everyone was shocked."

"Sorry, I just needed some time alone but I'm here now so everything's good. Anyways, can we just go to which room I am supposed to be first?" I asked her.

"Sure, but where's your bag?"

"It's here. ." I pointed to my side but as I looked there was nothing there and as I heard a ding from the elevator, I saw Randy. He's smirking as the elevator doors closed. The bastard has my bag.


	9. You're Kidding Me, Right?

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**You're Kidding Me, Right?**_

My jaw dropped as I just realized what had happened. Randy the bastard has my bag. Did I not tell him already that I can carry it myself? I do not need his help. Hell, he does not even know where he is going to take it. Nor do I really but still. I hate him. I freakin' hate that son of a bitch.

"I guess you don't have your bag." Trish laughed at me.

"Not anymore because that bastard took it." I sneered, my bastard remark directed of course to Randy.

"Well maybe 'the bastard' just wants to help?"

"Oh, come on Trish. . he doesn't even know where my hotel room is, nor do I and he wants to help? Well that's news."

"What's happening here?" John asked as he and Paul, who is carrying my other suitcase approached us.

"Paul . ." I started to say but got interrupted by him.

"Do not tell me that you can do it yourself because I know how you hate carrying your bags." Paul said, rolling his eyes at me.

I sighed. "Fine, you win. Anyways. ." I said, turning to John, "Your no good motherfucking excuse of a best friend stole my suitcase."

"Stole? He probably just wanted to carry it for you." John replied, giving Trish a hug like they haven't seen each other in months.

"Like hell he wants to. Why the hell is everyone taking his side against me anyway? The bastard doesn't even know where I'm going to room."

"Oh. . I think 'the bastard' does." said Paul.

Now that left me speechless. Why the hell does he know where my room is? "What did you just say?"

"Can we go to your room first? I have some serious explaining to do." said John.

"John, I don't like where this is going." I told him.

"Honey, I don't think anyone does." said Trish.

"What the hell is this all about?" I asked them all with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go up to your room, shall we?" Trish said as I raised my eyebrow.

Boy, was I nervous when we were on our way to my hotel room. Well as far as I am concerned it should be mine and Trish's hotel room. It has always been that way, well before I got married anyway. God I miss him. How I wish he's here. How I wish he didn't need to go. I just want to wrap my arms around him and . . my thoughts were rudely interrupted as we walked in to my supposedly hotel room and I saw the bastard lying on one of the beds and smirking at me. I also saw my suitcase on top of the other bed which is really weird. Wait. . is it just me or. . No. it can't be. I just can't be.

"Okay, what the hell do this mean?" I asked John, my voice slightly raised.

"We can explain . . you see, Trish and I. ." he started to say, but of course I interrupted him.

"I am not rooming with that jackass. Never. N - E - V - E - R. Never!" I shouted at him.

"Lexie, honey. ."

"Do not Lexie honey me Trish! Why are you all doing this to me?"

"Well, since John and I are going to get married soon, we thought it would just be fitting if we started sharing a hotel room." Trish said.

"I do understand that, but why room me with that bastard? Why can't I just have my own room? I'll pay extra!"

"Lexie, we don't want you to be on your own after everything and well, Randy is the only option. He promised he'll look after you." Paul explained.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much! I do not need anyone's help especially not that bastard's!"

"Uhh. . Excuse me, still here." said the bastard pointing towards himself.

"I don't care!" I said.

"Well you can't do anything about it really Alex. You'll have to get used to the fact that I'll be around more often than you want me to." Randy shrugged.

"This is just not fair!" I sighed.

"I'm sorry honey." Trish apologized and hugged me.

"Why Randy?"

"Because you and Trish normally room together and so do me and Randy. So it's just like we swapped." said John.

"Why not someone else?"

"Do you really hate me that bad?" Randy asked me.

"Yes." I told him truthfully. There's no point lying.

"Randy because he's the only option we've got to room with you. If we picked someone else, it would just cause some chaos and Randy is the only one we trust." said Paul.

"Do I really have to?" I pouted, hoping that it would make a difference. Why am I fooling myself though? I can't win a battle between John, Paul and Trish. I can if it's just one of them, but them put together is a no contest. If Steph was one of them as well then I'm definitely not going to win this.

"Yes you do and don't give them that pout woman." Trish said sternly. She knows how effective my pout is to my big bros.

"Shane is not going to like this." I blurted out before thinking and sat on the bed where Randy was. I didn't care if he was still lying there. I just needed to sit somewhere after I said his name again and Randy's bed was the closest.

Randy sat up and looked at me. I never noticed how blue his eyes were. I did nothing but to stare back at him. No one said anything. Not even Trish, John and Paul. Speaking of the three, where are they? Weren't they just in this room with us a second ago? I guess Randy and I were just staring at each other too long to notice that they're gone. Anyway, did I just say his name again? I told myself I would never mention him again, but I did. I told myself I need to forget about him, but I can't. I just can't erase him from my life. He was my life. I just can't let that go.

Randy looked at me sympathetically and sighed. "I know you're going to hate me for this Lexie, but. ." and with that said, he hugged me.

I never thought he'd ever do it, I never knew he could do it. He knows how much I hate him and I know how much I hate him. But at this moment, I didn't even care that I hate him. His hug just felt right. As I hugged him back, I did the unthinkable. . .

I broke down.


	10. Shane And I, Our Story

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**Shane and I, Our Story.**_

"John, I really don't know if I can meet you right now, I mean, I don't know if I'm ready to see you yet." I sighed on the phoned as I talked to John. That day, I really didn't want to go and meet him. All I wanted to do is to practically hide from the whole Cena family. John wouldn't let me though. He's always been the one who tries everything until he gets what he wants.

"Come on baby, I haven't seen you for a month. I really miss you."

"John, I.." I started to say but stopped as I didn't know what to say next. What was I thinking anyway? John wanted to see me, I should be happy. I actually meant something. But why do I not want to see him, not even talk to him? Yes, it's just my goddamn pride. I have too much of that to be honest. Too much pride. Some say having too much of anything never hurts, but those people probably have never been through much shit in their lives to say such thing.

"Lex, I'll bring a friend if you want? So that it won't be too awkward? Come on babe, I just really missed you and I've been wanting to see you for months now." John sighed from the other end of the line. I miss him too, I really do. But after everything that happened between me and the Cenas, I just don't know if I'm ready to see him yet.

"John I really don't . ."

"Lexie please? I just really want to see you. To make sure you're ok."

I sighed once again on the phone. I am never going to win this. Besides, I don't have anything to lose if I meet up with John. He loves me after all. "Okay, okay. Where do you want to meet up?"

That was one of the days I will never forget in my whole entire life. You know when you have these days that's just like tattooed on your mind? That's how it is with me. Mind you, if you ask anything about that day, I would probably answer you straight away because for some reason everything that happened in that day will always be with me.

John told me that he was going to bring someone with him, and he did. I will always thank John that he brought Shane with him. Without John, I probably wouldn't have ever met him.

The first time I saw him, I knew I was attracted. Now it was not love at first sight or anything like that, but I knew there was something. When John introduced us and we shook hands, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I know it's cheesy and everything. Hell, I never thought those things actually happened. The three of us had lunch together and I never realized how I truly missed John. I guess you really don't know how much you miss someone until you see them. As we talked through the day, I found out that Shane was a McMahon. Hence, he was John's boss. But Shane told me that he never thought of himself as a boss of John's. They were really good friends. Why do you think Shane would go with John to meet me if he was his boss?

Shane is older than I am. Ten years older to be exact. But for some reason, we got on really well. We stayed in touch. In fact, he's the reason why John and I stayed in touch as well. He brought us back together. The more Shane and I talked, the more we got to know each other. The more we got to know each other, the more we liked each other. From like came love. We dated, a lot before we were what you call, officially dating. His travelling surely was a hindrance, but not long after, we found out a solution.

I started training to be a wrestler and before I knew it, I was an official WWE Diva. It helped mine and John's relationship as well. We were closer than ever and have Shane to thank for that. People, mostly the other Divas said it wasn't fair because I didn't try as hard as they did. They said I only got the job because Shane was my boyfriend and I was close to John. I guess they're right in a way, but I can guarantee you this, I know that I am better in wrestling than them a million times. And no, I'm not just bragging. I can be a bit arrogant, but I speak the truth.

Shane and I got married eight months later. Of course, pretty much everyone asked me if I was really sure about it, since he's ten years older than me and all that crap. I love him, he loves me. That's all that matters. The McMahon family welcoming me to their family with open arms didn't make things worse. I absolutely love them all. Now, everyone says Vince is an asshole but to tell you the truth, he really isn't. Yes, he can be a bit too hard on his employees, but all around, he's a nice guy really. Linda and Steph, they're really nice. They helped me plan the wedding and everything. There wasn't any wedding planner involved. It was just me, Linda, Steff and Trish of course.

Shane gave me the best wedding I could possibly get. I only wanted a simple ceremony that involved our close friends and the McMahon family, but he insisted. He said he wanted to give me the perfect wedding and by god, he really did.

In our wedding, we said our own vows. Shane promised me that he would always love me. That he'll never love anyone else other than me. He promised me the world. That he will always be there for me. He said he would never leave me. He promised. He promised me everything. He promised that he would be there for me, always.

But I guess not all promises are done.


	11. Where Else?

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**Where else? Of course it would be on Wrestlemania**_

I never knew I could be that comfortable with Randy. I know I've mentioned this many times but I really don't know why I hated him in the first place. I just had this hatred towards him since I first met him. It was on John's house. Housewarming, I think. Or some other party. So yeah. John introduced us and Randy had that smirk. It quite had an affect on me. Actually, scratch that. It had a big effect. I hated guys with too much confidence, in fact, I still do and well, we all do know that Randy has one of the biggest confidence around, right?

So that's probably the reason why I hated him. His confidence. His cockiness. He was just too damn arrogant. He thinks he's all that. I really hated him then. Wait. Oh my god. There was a reason why I hated him after all! I guess that's a good thing? Because it's not really nice to hate on someone without a reason, is it?

So yeah, it was pretty weird when I broke down in front of him. Weird and embarrassing. Weird because I have never done this in front of Trish or John. Talk about Shane and cry, I mean. It was really weird because I actually felt that Randy was sympathetic. That he cared. Cared about me. And before, I thought that would never happen. Randy caring for someone? Unusual I say.

My thoughts were interrupted as Vince entered his office. I forgot to say, I'm at his office right now because he wanted to see. Talk to me, he said. Vince is like a father to me. Well of course, he's my father in law. Or was anyway. The arrogant character he plays on television? That's not him at all. Vince is a really nice person, I tell you. He cares about his employees. Maybe some he cares about more than others, but that's just life. You've got your favourites.

As I saw him enter, I stood up and smiled at him. He responded my gesture with a smile as well and made his way towards me. We shook hands before he made his way to his desk and sat down.

"So.." Vince said as he adjusted in his chair. "How have you been Alexandria?"

"Alright, I guess." I shrugged. What was I supposed to say? That I'm miserable and I miss Shane dearly? Well no shit. That's the most obvious thing right now.

"Yeah, well.. uh.." Vince said awkwardly and cleared his throat. "You know Shane would want you to be happy right now."

"I guess so." I smiled. "So, when do I start working again?" I asked in the hopes of changing the subject.

"Whenever you want." Vince replied.

"Well, I'd like to work as soon as possible Vince, to uhh.. you know, take my mind off things."

"That's just fine. Your fans missed you anyway. And we have a new storyline for you, if you are okay with it."

"Enlighten me."

"We're thinking of forming a stable consisting of second generation superstars, including Cody, Harry Smith and Ted Dibiase."

"How do I come in?" I asked him, really interested in this new stable that they're planning on.

"Well, not just them. We're thinking of putting in Randy or Carlito with them since we can't just have a stable of inexperienced wrestlers." Vince continued. "And you, I want you to be their valet. But before you assume on things, we're not going to make you just a valet. You will still be wrestling like before. In fact, you'll be having a feud with Trish for the Women's Title. That sound good to you?"

"Great." I said. "But you know, on the stable.. I won't really fit since I'm no second or third generation superstar."

"I know that, but that doesn't matter at all. It will be 'The Sons Of Legends w/ Alexandria' so you don't really need to be a second or third generation superstar to be in the stable."

"Oh, right. Wait, we're going to be heels right?" I inquired.

"Of course, of course. Ted is heel right now and Harry's a face nor a heel. We're currently working on Cody turning heel right now. As for Carlito or Randy, both are heels at the moment so we won't need any changing. And of course, you're the biggest heel diva to date and we don't really want you turning face since Trish is a face."

"Well that sounds good." I smiled at him. "When will this stable debut?"

"Where else? Of course it would be on Wrestlemania."

"Wow." I said, not really believing what Vince have just said. Did he just say that the stable that I am going to be part of will debut in the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania?

"I know. It's a pretty great storyline and no one knows about it as well."

"Well that's awesome but Vince, that's in two weeks!"

"I'm aware of that and I know that's a short amount of time but I am sure that everything will be ok by then. Storylines ending and that stuff. I'm sure we'd know whether to use Carlito or Randy then as well."

"Alright then." I said, standing up. "Just give me a call if I'm needed or something's changed and that stuff. You know what I mean." I smiled and shook his hand as he stood up.

"I will do and Alexandria.."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself." Vince simply said.

"I will, thanks. You too." I said before making my way out.


	12. A New Friend

_**Chapter 11 **_

_**A New Friend**_

"Trishyyyyy!" I ran over to where my best friend was and enveloped her in a very big hug. God, how I missed her. And John as well. They were gone for the weekend and I was mad. I didn't really have any other friends. It was a close circle. Me, John, Trish, Steph, Paul and Randy. Steph and Paul went home and even though I room with Randy, we aren't that close still, to be honest. Yeah, you can call us friends now but Trish and John, they're different. That's why I practically went mad when they left me.

"Missed me?" Trish asked, grinning like a fool. Damn, this girl is happy right now.

"Hell yeah! I was all alone!" I pouted.

She sighed. "Oh honey! I'm so sorry! Didn't Randy stay with you?"

"Ahh, Randall. Yeah he did. We're cool now, but it's not the same without you and Johnny."

"Well it's good to know that you have remembered me." John said with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled. Have I ever told you ladies that John doesn't like being ignored? Especially me and Trish. He says it makes him feel like hell when we talk non-stop. "Aww, my big brother! Of course! Why would I forget you? You know I love you Johnny!"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course you do. You didn't even notice I was here with Trish." he pouted.

"Oh shushh! You know I love you brother dear." I grinned. Only to be shocked at what I said. Did I just call John my brother out loud? Am I embracing the fact that I'm still a . .

My thoughts were interrupted as soon as I heard someone shout my name. "Lexieeeee!"

Turning around to see who just shouted my name, I smiled widely as I recognized my newfound friend walking towards us. Randy and I met her when we went to the bar the other night, because we had nothing better to do. "Hey girly." I greeted, giving her a hug.

"How are you? Ken and I were heading for breakfast when I saw you here with your friends." she said, as she looked at John and Trish, who isn't looking too happy.

Giving my best friend a "what's wrong with you look", I forgot I was supposed to be introducing them until Tiff nudged me. "Oh. Erm, John, Trish.. this is Tiff, Ken's girlfriend. Tiff, this is John and Trish."

"Ken, you mean Kennedy?" asked John.

"Um, yeah, that's him." Tiff blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Well it's nice meeting you." John said politely as he shook Tiff's hand.

"Likewise." Tiff grinned.

"Trishy?" I asked, an eyebrow raised as we waited for Trish to show her normal friendly self when she meets new people.

Looking at me blankly, she gave Tiff a fake smile and shook her hand. "Hey!"

"Hi." Tiff smiled back awkwardly. "So, umm.. Lexie"

"Yeah?"

"I was just going to ask if you guys wanted to join me and Ken for breakfast?"

"We should. I'm h-" John started to say, rubbing stomach before getting interrupted by Trish.

"We, uhm.. appreciate this. Tiff, right?" Trish said, as Tiff nodded, "but you see, we're really jet lagged and I think we should rest first. Thanks though." she said, as she showed Tiff another one of her fake smiles.

"Lexie?" Tiff asked me, hopeful tone clearly shown in her voice.

"I, um.. I told Randy that I'd eat breakfast with him today and he's still asleep. I'm sorry Tiff." I apologized. I hate lying to her. I know we haven't been friends for long, but lying is just not my forte and as much as I love to go to breakfast with Tiff and Ken, I have to know why Trish is acting like a bitch.

"It's fine. I have to get going now then. Ken's waiting." Tiff smiled, disappointment clearly shown in her eyes.

"Okay and say hi to Ken for us." I said before she made her way to the café.

When Tiff was out of sight, I looked at Trish as she just gave me an innocent shrug. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Was she just completely oblivious of the fact that she has been a total bitch to Tiff or she's just pretending that she's innocent? It's probably the latter. Well, it's more likely the latter.

"Patricia, you know damn well what I am talking about." I said sternly.

"I actually don't, Alexandria. So you either tell me now or we have to get going."

"Why did you have to be such a bitch? The girl was being nice to you, yet you show her nothing but bitchiness. Seriously Tricia, what the fuck?"

"Girls, settle down. Can we talk about this at our hotel room or something? You two are going to make a scene here." John warned us.

"Okay, you wanna know why I don't like her?" Trish asked.

"Of course."

"Well then, let's go upstairs and talk about your friend." Trish said, before walking off towards the elevator, leaving me and John in our own, knowing nothing about her being a total bitch to Tiff. She only met Tiff. Surely she isn't mad at her already? Or is there another reason why she's acting like this?


End file.
